Organization XIII gets a laptop!
by Narxiban
Summary: When Xigbar brings a laptop back to the castle after one of his missions on Earth, everyone is stupified. Superior tells Vexen to find out what it is. He tells them it's a laptop. Shortly after, luxord finds out how to play online poker. Slight xallux.


If you walked into the Castle That Never Was at the moment, you would see the members gathered around a strange object that opened sort of like a folder. The members were certainly confused. They had no idea what it was!

"Xig, why'd you bring this from Earth?" Xaldin asked.

"Well Saix sent me to kill heartless, and this was just lying around. It looked interesting to me. Anybody know what it is?"

Everyone shook their head. Even Vexen didn't know what the contraption was. Instead Demyx, being curious, stepped up to it to take a very close look at the thing.

"It says Toshiba. What's a Toshiba?"

"I don't know, Demyx…" Xigbar replied.

"Vexen!" Superior yelled at the scientist, "Go look at this thing and tell us what it is! ASAP!"

"Certainly, sir," Vexen said calmly as he took the folder type thing into his lab.

A few hours later, Vexen reported to the round room, with Saix gathering the rest of the Organization.

As they spilled into the room, with the thing lying on the floor in front of all of them, Vexen crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well? What is it?" Axel piped up.

"After several deductions, and a little research about machines on earth," he picked it up to demonstrate the parts, first pointing to the several rows of keys, "This is a keyboard. This is the screen," he pointed to the big flat thing above the keyboard. "You can get on this thing called the internet on it. That's where I found out how to perform research. This thing is called a laptop. It's a more portable form of a computer."

The rest of the members looked stupefied.

"What the bloody is a computer?" Luxord asked.

"It's a thing to perform many tasks on. Such as planning things to do in the future, socializing virtually, writing documents and saving them, and several other things. I found it quite useful when deducing its functions."

Vexen put the laptop on the table that had magically appeared beside him. He turned it on.

A sound emitted from it. Demyx backed away.

"What'd it just do?" he asked in a very frightened tone.

"Chill 'ya little crybaby," Larxene said.

"You don't have to be so mean!"

Larxene just scoffed as the rest of the Organization moved toward the table where the laptop rested. Luxord poked it.

"Doesn't look suspicious. Like a spy or sum'" he took a quick swig of a random bottle of rum that appeared in his hand out of nowhere.

"Can I set it on fire?" Axel inquired.

"Can I shoot it first?" Xigbar asked along.

"No. We must keep this thing in tact." Xemnas said, maneuvering the mouse on the screen. He clicked on the start menu.

"Internet Explorer 8," he said, more to himself than the others.

"That's how I got to the place where most of my research was conducted, sir," Vexen explained.

He typed in Wikipedia , to show Xemnas.

"See? Just type in anything in this little box right here," he pointed to the search box, "and it'll give information on the subject."

"Any suggestions on what to type in?" Xemnas asked the crowd behind him.

"Sitars!" Demyx yelled, jumping up and down.

"Fire?" Axel suggested.

"Pokah!" Luxord asked while flailing his arms with glee.

"Alright! Alright! We'll look up poker," Xemnas concluded.

He typed in poker slowly, and with only one finger. He clicked the magnifying glass next to the search box, and a page of mostly words popped up.

It explained what poker was, how to play, and the origin.

Luxord showed his best pudding smile.

"I love this website already!" he hugged the computer.

"Don't break it!" Xaldin yelled.

"Certainly no- online poker? What's that?"

He clicked on the search box and typed in online poker. A page popped up, showing basically what the previous page did, just with a "How to get there" section.

Luxord read the directions. With a new curious look on his face, he clicked the red X at the corner of the page. From there, he went to the start menu, and clicked on the little thing that said "games" on the side. A page popped up that included various virtual games. He clicked on the one labeled poker.

A poker table popped up, and Luxord immediately took a liking to it.

"Well loves, I'll see you later!" he exclaimed as he poofed to his room with the laptop to play hours of online poker.

The rest of the members stared after him, dumbfounded.

"Doesn't he have actual cards and Xaldin to do that with?" Axel asked.

Xaldin glared at Axel, and stalked off to his own room.


End file.
